Aigis's Resolve
by D'Michi
Summary: Kau pergi dengan Aigis ke atas atap sekolah, mendengarkan perkataannya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Perasaan yang menurutnya tidak akan terbalaskan, namun kau tahu kalau sebenarnya kau akan membalasnya. My second fic! R&R?


_**Aigis's Resolve**_

A/N: Halooooooooo! selamat datang di fic kedua author:D tangan author gatel buat bikin cerita, dan lahirlah fic ini! Tanpa basa basi selamat membaca okay!

**Disclaimer**

**Persona 3 is owned by Atlus.**

**Genres**

**Friendship and Romance**

**WARNING!**

**Garing, typo (mungkin), geje, abal-abal, dll.**

* * *

Angin berhembus tenang, membelai rambut _blonde _seorang gadis yang berdiri menatap ke arah langit. Di belakang gadis itu kau berdiri. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di sekitar kalian. Kau tidak bicara, begitu juga dengannya. Tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Tapi ini bukanlah keheningan yang diakibatkan rasa canggung. Tidak. Ini adalah keheningan yang diakibatkan karena rasa nyaman yang dirasakan oleh kalian berdua saat menemani satu sama lain. Keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama sampai gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.

"Sinar matahari terasa lebih terang di musim dingin yang cerah dari pada musim panas, bukankah ini menarik?" ucap gadis itu kepadamu. Kau hanya diam mendengarkannya. Gadis itu pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Mungkin ini karena matahari terletak lebih dekat dengan bumi. Aku sudah sering melihat pemandangan ini. Tapi setiap kali aku melihat, pemandangan ini tidak persis sama. Sama seperti kegiatan kita sehari-hari… ataupun hidup itu sendiri." Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahmu dan kau berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan di dalam sakumu.

"Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sebentar lagi 31 Januari." Ucap gadis itu.

"Yah, kau benar." Jawabmu dalam kesepakatan.

"Biasanya aku datang kemari untuk berpikir. 'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berakhir… aku harus melindunginya' pikiran seperti itu." Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku dapat menenangkan diriku dengan berpikir di sini. Aku berpikir tentang wanita tua itu dan Mewlie-san… juga dengan Kiyoshi-san. Apakah Mewlie-san sendirian sampai kematiannya tiba? Di tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang akan menemukannya? Aku pikir wanita tua itu ingin bersamanya hingga akhir." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Mungkin saja." Kau bilang. Hening mengisi jeda dari pembicaraanmu dengannya, sebelum gadis itu mulai bicara lagi.

"Hidup berarti terhubung dengan orang lain. Tapi hidup hanya sementara dan perpisahan tidak dapat dihindari. Ini terasa sedih jika dipikirkan, suatu saat aku dan kau juga harus berpisah. Dan bila itu terjadi… aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi."

"…" kau terdiam mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk bicara lagi

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti dalam hidup. Hidup dipenuhi oleh hal yang menyakitkan. Kau bertemu dengan orang lain, membangun persahabatan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka… lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkanmu di belakang. Meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Saat aku memikirkan itu, aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku. Tapi aku mengerti sekarang… seperti itulah hidup." Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatmu. Kau menatapnya di tempatmu berdiri. Masih untuk mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tidak ada dua pemandangan yang sama. Tidak ada dua hari yang sama. Sangat alami bagi sesuatu untuk menghilang, kembali, ataupun diam tidak berubah. Hidup itu terbatas dan tidak abadi. Inilah yang membuatnya berharga, menunjukkan bahwa kita tidak boleh menyiakannya. Itulah sebabnya membangun hubungan dengan orang lain adalah sumber kesenangan."

"Kalau aku berpikir seperti itu, maka tidak ada waktu untuk ragu. Aku harus mengatakannya padamu… walaupun keinginanku tidak akan terwujud, aku harus mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan."

"Minato-san… a-aku…" wajah gadis itu memerah saat ia mau mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Merasa sedikit malu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahmu dan menunduk sambil mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"_I love you._" Ia terlihat malu saat mengatakan itu. Tapi kau dapat mendengar kesungguhan dari kata-katanya.

"A-aku tahu aku hanya sebuah mesin. Tapi… tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa! Yang bisa kulihat dan kupikirkan hanyalah tentang kau, Minato-san." Ucapnya kepadamu dengan segera, merasa kalau kau mulai tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Tapi kau tahu, kau tidak merasa tidak nyaman mendengar hal itu. Kau tahu, bagimu ia bukan sebuah mesin. Ia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hingga entah mengapa aku berpikir aku bisa rusak…" ucapnya lagi kepadamu. Kau dapat merasakan perasaan yang sangat kuat darinya. Perasaannya kepadamu. Kau tersenyum lembut saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahmu. Lalu kau memeluknya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanmu tapi kau terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskannya, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundakmu.

"Kau harus berhenti berpikir kalau kau hanya sebuah mesin, Aigis. Kau adalah orang yang berharga, bagiku. Tidak… bukan hanya bagiku, tapi bagi yang lain juga. Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami semua. Kau juga adalah makhluk yang berharga." Ucapmu untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Kata-katamu bagaikan sebuah sihir yang dapat menenangkan orang dengan instan. Gadis itu terlihat lebih nyaman sekarang dan lebih tenang. Setelah lama, kau melepaskan pelukkanmu. Setelah lepas dari pelukkanmu, ia memunggungimu, berusaha untuk tidak melihatmu. Hening…

"M-maaf… a-aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang rusak dalam diriku. Aku merasa… sangat senang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kata-katanya membuatmu senang. Kau senang karena ia senang. Kau tersenyum sambil memandanginya, memandangi Aigis, yang masih memunggungimu.

"Umm… K-kita harus kembali. Umm… aku akan duluan. Aku… a-aku tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang." Ucapnya. Ia berlari meninggalkanmu, meninggalkanmu sendiri di atap sekolah. Kau memandangi langit sesaat ia pergi. Tiga puluh satu Januari. Ya, kau harus bertarung dan mengalahkan Nyx. Demi semua orang dan demi gadis itu, gadis yang sangat kau peduli… Aigis.

* * *

A/N: Done! Pendek yah._. hahaha maklum cuman bisa segitu. Oya cerita The New Journey akan diapdet sekitar tgl 2 nanti, soalnya author baru pulang tanggal segitu. Udah selesai sih ceritanya, niatnya mau apdet sekarang cuman ceritanya di rumah._. oke para reader harus tau kalau riview itu kereeeen! jadi R&R, please?


End file.
